Chocolate Fun
by brookiecookie1024
Summary: Stark and Amber are a Vulcan/Human pair. Her favorite indulgences are her chocolates... and her vulcan. R/R!


"Amber?" Called a deep baritone voice when the door zoomed shut.

Stark wandered through the dark rooms, looking for his adun.

That's when he saw it. Candles littered their bedroom, and the air contained the faint odor of... Chocolate?

"Well hi." Said the brown haired, blue eyed woman of twenty seven.

"What is the meaning of this?"

She stepped up to the tall Vulcan, and gently traced a finger down one of his ears' tip. "Oh, I don't know. Just the fact that you were made Captain of the Junduk while I was away. And that we're finally on leave together. And frankly, k'diwia, I missed you."

Amber trailed kisses down his cheek, and onto his neck as she felt his cheeks warm slightly. She knew that if she saw him in the light, he'd be going green.

Stark took a deep breath, trying to calm his... Emotional reaction.

"I have... Regretted our time apart." He said clearly, not letting his arousal constrict his level head.

"Only regretted?" She asked, going behind him and easing her hands over his shoulders, massaging them.

'No, definitely not only'. He thought, closing his eyes and leaning into her touch.

"You're tense, love." Amber whispered, feeling his strained muscles under her gentle, but firm hands.

"Today was nothing but monumental amounts of paperwork."

"Aw. Is Captain Stark tired?"

"Never." He replied immediately.

"Well then, Mr Never." She said, kissing his cheek. "We're going to have some fun."

"Fun. What does this entail?"

"Well, it'll be fun for me anyway."

"What is required?"

"Chocolate."

"Clothes?"

"Absolutely," She paused, smiling, "not."

He promptly pulled out of her grasp and took off his shoes and socks, and pulled his shirt over his muscled torso.

Stark had a bigger build then most Vulcans, strong and sturdy. Big shoulders and chest, but it tapered down to a smaller waist in a 'V' shape Amber adored.

Amber smiled, stepping closer as she kissed his forehead.

His fingers slipped under her shirt, sliding it over her head.

"Captain, permission to speak freely?"

"Granted, Lieutenant."

She licked one of his ears' tips. "I love you."

The vulcan said nothing as his fingers practically ripped off her skirt, and to his dismay found her in pantyhose as well.

"This garment is not required by star fleet dress code." Stark said, crossing his arms.

"Well by all means, Captain, dispose of it."

He regarded her for a minute. "Indeed, Lieutenant. But only because it is against star fleet dress standards."

"Only?" She asked as he literally ripped the flimsy material off her long, lean legs.

"Well. Not...only." He murmured, running his hands up and down her thighs.

"No no no." Amber said. "This is going to be my fun." She slid her underwear off, and then pushed him back onto the bed, pulling off his black pants.

She reached on the other side of the bed, grabbing a bowl filled with warm, melted chocolate.

Amber dipped a finger in, and licked it off, watching the heat rise in his eyes.

"See, this, is chocolate. It just so happens to be my favorite treat. And when melted, it's quite... Pliable." She put a hand in the chocolate, and then watched as it dripped off her hand onto his perfectly muscled stomach.

"Mmm." She said.

He could feel his arousal immediately, and it wasn't just the chocolate.

Amber leaned down, and started just above the waist of his black boxers, licking all the way to the nape of his neck, planting a kiss where she finished.

"Won't this be... Messy?" Stark inquired.

"Yes." She replied. "But so very fun."

She continued licking the rich milk chocolate off his perfectly trimmed form.

"Now, Captain, kiss me."

"Is that an order, Lieutenant?"

"Yes." Amber replied, descending her lips to his, her two fingers finding his in the Vulcan kiss.

The kiss was warm, frenzied and ecstatic. Amber absolutely adored their intimacy and she let it shine. Stark did too, but he'd never admit it aloud.

He could taste the chocolate, and could already feel the small buzz in the back of his mind.

He broke away, breathing steadily.

She smiled into his neck, sliding down to the chocolate.

"The two things I love most in the entire universe." Amber said, smiling up at him, taking a lick of the chocolate, "Chocolate, and you."

He put his hands under his head, swallowing. "Enjoying yourself?"

She laughed, brown hair moving around her face. "Of course."

"Proceed." Stark said, nodding down to his chocolate lathered stomach.

Amber smiled, drawing a few swirls in the sweet indulgence. She took a long lick and sucked on the V shaped muscle that disappeared into his boxers.

She continued this for a long time, until she bit his taut shoulder, leaving red teeth marks.

When she did so, he let out a growl. "Now it's your turn. We don't have anything to do tomorrow, so a chocolate hangover is acceptable." Amber reached around her and took off her bra, then proceeded to dump chocolate on her chest and torso, laying down under her looming husband.

He watched the chocolate roam her body, and she looked up at him expectantly.

Stark's mouth descended to hers, kissing her slowly, lovingly. Then his lips traveled downward, until her licked from her navel to the valley of her breasts, savoring the sweet chocolate.

It was a rare occurrence that he consumed it, but he thought it was delectable. Except for the nasty hangover he would have the next day.

"Taste good?"

"Divine." He remarked, taking another lick.

Amber smiled, leaning up to lick a bead of chocolate that was hanging onto his bottom lick. "Mmm."

"I believe," Stark said, raising an arousing eyebrow, "that it is my turn for this... 'fun'."

Amber let out a laugh. "Yes, Captain." She smirked up at him, taking her hands away, tucking them under her back. "By all means. It's your turn."

He proceeded his fun by licking off all of the chocolate that was keeping her bare skin from his fingers.

By now his vision was a little fuzzy, as was his logic speaking mind.

"I am through with my fun." He said huskily, licking her collar bone and making her gasp as he sucked on the hollow of her throat.

"Then by all means, proceed. Captain." She murmured, hooking her arms around his back and pressing their chests together.


End file.
